The Last Rebel
by Sapphire Prime
Summary: This is the story of a girl who became a rebel after the Avengers lost the battle of New York to Loki. Description sucks but the story is good. Don't like it, don't read it. WARNING: might get sad later in the story. Might add more characters later
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The day they invaded seems like it was a different life time. I was so young. they say that the man who invaded our world came out of legends but I'm not so sure. The Avengers tried to fight them off but there were to many of them and they were either taken down or they just disappeared. Anyone who had a super power was either killed or joined _him._ Our worlds armies tried to fight him off but he desolated them. I heard of other Rebels long ago, there used to be hundreds maybe even thousands, but I have not heard from them in years.

Now I'm fighting. Not for me, but for my world and for the people who inhabit it. By the way, my name is Emerald Star and I am the human races last hope.


	2. Chapter 1: Proper introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. It is Owned by Marvel comics.**

**I do however own my OC's and you should really ask permission before using them, Thank You. Now without further ado,****_ The Last_****_Rebel. Proper Introductions_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: proper introductions**

**Journal entry #72**

As I have Already told you, my name is Emerald Star and I'm the last rebel. I am 15 years old and have been fighting since I was 10. I was 4 when the invasion happened. What I have not told you is the important information such as who _he_ is. He is Loki. Loki and I have only met on one occasion and it did not end well for either party. Loki and I are not friends nor shall we ever in a million years be friends. Now that you know this you should also know that he took my entire family from me and now I have no one left to care about me. That's why I became a rebel.

I used to fight more publicly, but now I fight from the shadows. I do damage that goes unnoticed until its to late. I have taken down Thousands of Chitaury. I infuriate Loki. i know because the day I met him, he told me so. I see myself as a hero, but lately people have been questioning why I still fight the inevitable. Everyone tells my to face the truth:we have lost, there is nothing more to it. I think that they're wrong, this is our home. Are we really going to stand by and watch as some man from another realm control us. I guess that's why I'm the last one fighting.

Loki may think he has won, but as long as there is still a breath in my body, I will fight. I will keep fighting until we have our planet back, No matter what it takes.

Right this moment, I am hoping that I'm not truly the last rebel. Maybe there is still one Avenger left out there.

**End Journal**

I put my Journal back into my back pack and pull out my pistol. I could hear them coming. I had no where to hide. Guess I'll have to fight my way out of this one.

_Damn it, Emerald. why do you always end up in these kind of situations._

They are closing in on me now. I can hear them charging up their weapons and getting ready to fire. I check how many bullets I have left in my pistol. 8. Damn it. this is going to be a lot harder then I thought. I guess I could always try to sneak around and get them from behind. Yeah, that could work. I put my pistol in its holster and begin to sneak around the shelves of the warehouse and walk towards the door that they had just entered through.

" Okay, Boys. Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

They turn around and start shooting at me. Darn, I wanted the easy way today. I pull my pistol out of it's holster and begin to shoot back. The one Problem with Chitauri weapons: they don't run out of ammo. I'm shooting while I try and dodge their shots. And then it happened:I'm out of ammo. Damn. I hate hand to hand combat. At least I made every shot count:eight dead, six to go. I pull a knife out of my pocket and make a run at the Chitauri closest to me. I stab him in the heart and he instantly drops dead. I then proceed to the next one and kick his weapon out of his hand. I then proceed to break his neck. Only 4 left. I turn around only to get sucker punched by one of the remaining Chitauri. I can feel the blood coming from a now busted open scar on my face. Wow. They are really looking to piss me off today aren't they.

I turn back to the one who punched me. "You are really looking to die today aren't you?" I then proceed to grab the gun off of his arm and shoot him and his friends with it. There, that's taken care of. Better move location, one of them might have radioed for back up. I pick up my pistol and proceed to walk out into our war consumed world.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah, first real chapter. I'd like to thank the people who started following this story: Bumblewolf, xxadiiixx, and Lightning and Ice.  
Thank You for reading. Thanks for the review Bumblewolf! If you would like to review or just leave a comment, I'm going to assume that you know how to do so. Until next time this is Sapphire Prime signing off. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Searching The Warehouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers and it's characters. They are owned by Marvel Comics. I do however Own my OC's and if you want to use them please ask me in a PM and tell me why. I'm not unreasonable, I'd just like to know.  
Sorry it took me so long, I promise I didn't forget about you! Blame school not the Author! Also blame swim team! Also I'm thinking about Writing a story about Emerald before this. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews below!  
Enjoy the story. And now without further ado, Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Searching The Warehouse and Moving On**

Finally. I spent two weeks in that warehouse doing nothing. Two mind numbing weeks! I turn to leave when I'm broken by my chain of the hell am I going to go next? First thing I need to do is find some food because I am starving. But the warehouse is miles from any towns. I really need to find better places to hide out. Places where people don't report you to the local authorities if you look weird. Or better yet, a place with no people at all. Didn't I drive here? Where the hell did I park my car? Let me think. How do I misplace such a cool car, then again it wouldn't be the first car I lost. I do that some times. I should really stop doing that. Wait, now I remember. I parked it but then I put camo on it so it would blend in with the trees and stuff. I should have thought that through better. Maybe I wrote it down.

"Journal... Doodle, Doodle, Doodle...Do I do anything besides doodle. Oh wait there's some words. Clues to finding car: look at the east side of the building... Wow, I should really work on my clue skills but at least it was simple."

Now to figure out how to get to the other side of the warehouse without getting spotted because apparently this place is being watched. I could always head back through the building but that's risky if one of the Chitauri had radioed for back up but it was also my best bet. So very cautiously I re-open the door to the warehouse and peek in. Nothing yet. I walk inside gun in one hand, flashlight in the other ready to shoot if I ended up being wrong. I hear something move. I turn to the place of the noise only to find a rat eating at one of the crates trying very desperately to get in and that's when the smell hit me. It was a mixture of rotting cheese and BO and it was coming from the crate that the rat was trying to get into. I needed to fine a crow bar and get into it, it could be food in there. If I were a crowbar where would I hide? Probably in the workers room so that's where I'm off to, after all I know where everything is here now. I continue my walk to until I reach the office. I find the crowbar pretty quickly but that wasn't the thing that bothered me. It was the photo frame with man and his family. He had two daughters. I take the picture in my hands and gently place it face down on the desk. I couldn't bear to look at a much younger and innocent version of myself, a version long gone. After that I took the crowbar and quickly left the office. How could I have forgotten that he had worked here.

I quietly walk back to the crate and pry it open. I was right, food. More specifically blue cheese. I hate blue cheese and most cheese in general. Looks like there is no food here. Darn it. Food supply is running low too. Time to go. I walk towards the exit on the east side of the building and instantly spot my midnight blue car. Before I leave, I take a box of matches out of my glove box, take a match out of the box and set the building ablaze. It's time to forget my old life and move on because I knew when I started this I would have to finish it and I would never be the same again. With a final glance over my shoulder, I get in my car and drive away, not looking back again.

* * *

**Another chapter down, who knows how many more to go.  
Thank you to new follower merli99!  
Thanks for the review Bumblewolf!  
Please leave a review people who read this story but don't leave reviews. You know who you are and you should know that that's a lot of support and encouragement for us authors.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Old friends

**HEY FELLOW FANS! Sorry that this chapter took so long yet again. I'm thinking that maybe this will be the last chapter before summer. That is a very strong maybe and I might be able to update before that if I get some free time. I'm sorry but my schedule keeps getting busier and busier and it won't calm down till summer and then the chapters will hopefully come more frequently. But you will be happy to hear that I have ideas for the next chapter already and might update again the day I post this even. We shall see! Please don't hate me and enjoy the chapter! SEE YOU GUYS AND GALS IN JUNE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Avengers characters;they are owned by Marvel. I do however own my OC's.**

* * *

As I'm driving to the town that the warehouse was apparently part of, I come to a realization. I'm going to need to find somewhere to get some gas for my car. I'm also going to need to get some food at this place too because that has officially run out. This was going to be a problem because if it means putting innocent people at risk because if Loki found out that these people didn't report me(and he somehow always finds out) the he would kill them for treason. I could always try wearing the hood on my hoodie but even then you could still see my eyes and thats what most people remember me by.

I decide to try my hoodie with a pair of dark sunglasses. It is after all a town in the middle of nowhere. This place also looks locally owned so maybe they haven't about the rebel. Its worth a shot right? While my car is filling, I head inside the mini-mart to get some food. The person behind the counter is a boy who is about the same age as i am so theres nothing much to worry about but I still remain wary. I suddenly hear sirens and so the flashing lights of a fire engine. I can't help but smirk knowing exactly where they are headed.

"What do you think happened?" the boy ask me.

"No clue" I lie to him. I'm not sure why but when I look at the boy and Hear his voice, he sound very familiar. That still does not mean we interact with him. I can't put him in danger like that.

"Did you hear about how Loki is coming to town because of a lead someone gave him on the rebel?"

At this my heart starts to race. Keep calm Emerald, this boy might not know what the hell he is talking about. I calm down before I respond to his question in fear that I might sound hostile if i respond panicked.

"No, any idea when he is supposed to get here?"

"He is already here. All of my friends from school have been talking about it on their blogs and such. One of my friends even said they pulled him over and searched his car to see if he was smuggling her because he drives an SUV. I think that they are stopping all large vehicles So I would be prepared to get stopped if I were you."

"Thanks for the heads up."

I pay for my stuff and am headed for the door when the boy says one last thing to me.

"Be careful out there, Emerald."

I then spin around and rush back to the counter. I can tell that I am glaring at him but right no I couldn't give a rats ass what he thinks.

" How the hell do you know who I am?"

"I can't believe you forgot about me. I was your best friend before this all happened. We did everything together. I guess you have just been so busy that you forgot. My name is Jason. I have known you since preschool."

I can tell that I am about to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me when I walked in here?" I practically yell.

"Shush, I saw some of the men that Loki has control over in here and they came in a limo. We both know if they see you they will catch you and the world still needs the rebel."

"How many are there?"

"Four."

"Looks like I need to find a place to lay low until he's gone."

"Until who is gone?" I hear an all too familiar voice say.

I turn around to face the god of mischief, the man who conquered earth, Loki. It had been a long time since he had seen me. I looked different. I had a scar on my face now and he had not changed at all. I hated his guts. Maybe he wouldn't recognize me. I hoped he wouldn't recognize me. I wasn't ready for another fight with him yet.

"My father. I ran away from home after a large argument we had. He has been trying to get me for months but I keep on getting away from him."

"I can tell you are lying to me. Your voice was shaking and that is normally the sign of a lie."

"Or maybe it is because I am standing in front of the man who rules the world."

"Perhaps."

He then turned to one of his goons and began to bark orders at the, orders that meant I was screwed for tonight anyways.

"Make sure this town is locked down for tonight. No one comes in and no one gets out without being searched. I will find her and I shall control her. Humanity will have no one else to depend on after her so lets use her as an example."

"Geez, I sure feel safe now that I don't have to worry about the rebel as well." I say.

He turned to Jason."You are not hiding her here. If you see any suspicious activities, report them."

He then turned around and walked away. I look at Jason. We stand in silence for a while because neither of us quite knew what to say to the other. Finally the back door to the mini-mart opening broke the silence. Jason's father walked in. I looked around to see if anyone else was in the store and once I was certain the coast was clear, I took the sunglasses off and pulled the hood back. He looked at me in shock.

"I know, its been a long time since I've been back in town but I have been kind of busy."

"Em, you were gone for five years. We didn't know if you were dead or alive. I worried for you every single day. And you just come home unannounced. Do you know how had that is on a person? How much it hurts not to get a single phone call in five years?"

"It's only been five years. It felt like ten. I thought I was younger when this all happened but really i just had to suppress everything that happened before so that I could do what I did to fight and survive this long. It felt like a lifetime but it was only five years? I thought about you, about calling but I never did because I was afraid of what you would say to me. I was afraid you would hate me."

"No Em, I love you And I need you to live or else what will I do? What will humanity do?"

"I was careful, but now I am screwed unless I find some place to lay low for tonight."

"Sorry to interrupt you kids" Jason's Father finally spoke up "but Emerald, We have room for you, why don't you stay with us for tonight."

"Thank you but I don't want to be a bother."

"You're not a bother at all and the wife would have my head if she heard that I let you go find some other place to spend the night."

"In that case, I guess I found a place to spend the night tonight. Thank you, ."

And then it dawns on me. I forgot about my car. I look out side and see that Loki's goons are still there searching my car. It is a really good thing that i brought my backpack with me. I pull out my journal and write:Note to self: remember to lock car. Also when on the road again remember to call Jason. I put the journal back in my backpack. I then walk out to the gas pump, take it out of my car. I then turn and smile at the me who are searching my car.

"If you scratch the paint, ruin the interior or put a dent in it, I will press charges. Have a nice day."

I then walk back inside, leaving them with a somewhat shocked expression on their faces and a smirk on mine.

* * *

**S****o, that's the end of this chapter, if you read this and are not following but you like the story, slap the follow button. Also leave a review or a comment because it means a lot to me and I read all of them(don't you feel special).**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter by: Bumblewolf and RfoX1269**

**Thank you new follower RFoX1269.**

**Already working on the next chapter and will update soon(hopefully this weekend!) After that I'm not sure when the next update will be but I might leave a note here to update you guys on what is going on so keep an eye out! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL(****HOPEFULLY) SEE YOU SOON. (Well I won't see you but you people know what I mean)**


End file.
